The way its works
by m6l99
Summary: Leaf Burned By Fires Fan of Hate a Spirl returned to find Leaf Burned Under Leaf a Sunshine and a Fireworks Sleep the Spirl Fines Sunshine and Fireworks and Spirl Prays For Them to Awake Will Leaf ever grow once more, its a Story AU Minor crossoverRR
1. Chapter 1

_**The way its works**_

by M6l99

**The few who.........**

_"All gone"_ was the only though that went though Narutro mind at the ruins of Konoha, he dropped to his keens, cried

Time passed and yet he could not stand, using all of his willpower he rose to his feet and walked through the broken gates of his home.

To his right just beside the wall of a house lay a young child no more than six a kunai in her hands as she try to protect her parents.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he saw the girl's parents a few feet away from her where they had fallen trying to protect her.

To his left a young gennin, an orphan that he had often helped train the boy had been so excited when he had passed the gennin exams.

These deaths had been pointless, he did not want to believe that this was all because he could not bring back his former team-mate all those years ago… His vision blurred placing a hand to his cheek he felt the tears that were slowly sliding down his face. Walking further into the village Naruto stared at the destruction around him. Villagers lay unmoving on the ground surrounded by Konoha's protectors.

The Fox hadn't said a word guess it was easy being tall as the Hokage Mountain, you don't see death up close,

_"Happy Fuzz ball" _

Kyuubi curl up in to a ball at the far end of his cage,

_"Just as I thought"_

He had failed them all that training for this. Turning down a street he knew well he saw the sight that he most dreaded. The proof that this was his fault; because he had not only failed the village he had failed his first friend and brother.

Lining the gutters were the burnt bodies of several Chuunin, with nin wire around them,

Turning down another street that led to the Hokage tower he passed a wall that showed the tell tale sign of being hit by a Chidori.

Dead, his friend's loves ones all gone, then he saw purple coated body half covered by a fallen building, quickly he dug the body or bodies, out.

Both Hinata and her little sister Hanabi she just been made Genin, a sure fire cracker at times, Hinata, must have shield her sister when the building fell on them.

Naruto laid both side by side Hinata he finally realise that she had a crush no she fell head over heels in love with him he really was a dope,

Her face was calm and held an unheard of beauty, her lips slightly apart, her eyes closed. She could have been sleeping if it were not for the blood that covered her. He fell down to his knees by her side.

He sat there as the pain welled up inside of him the tears streaming down his face.

"Hinata-chan I love you… will you marry me. I only wish that I had asked you."

He tilted his head slightly and kissed her cold lips tasting the blood that covered them.

Naruto then noted she wasn't cold, shakily he felt her mouth, 1,2,3 soft warm air was exhaled, next Hanabi gave a pained moan,

Both Hyuuga were alive "Hold on just don't die," he muttered as his clones, found some things to heal there wound and to carry them,

"Oi you there"

"Huh" said Naruto as 3 ninjas leap from the rubble to him,

"Sweet Kami" muttered the sliver hair kunoich, her teams mates, were both shock, and the ruins of Konoha,

"What dose Kumo want, besides there not much to take, any way"

"I'm Karui, that's Omoi and that's Samui", Karui had been unnerved by the amount of point less death, to see someone alive was unbelievable only she seen this before "Were been sent to gain information on Uchiha Sasuke he join Akatsuki and kidnapped the Raikage's brother the Raikage ordered my team to head to Konoha to gather information on Uchiha Sasuke and exchanged info on what we know about Akatsuki".

"That Fucking Teme I'll kill him and hunt down Akatsuki" shouted Naruto, then punched the ground, "They been fucking with people lives and doing what they pleased its stops now"

"You know him??"asked, Samui her team share looks. The blond gave a dead sounding chuckle,

"Yea you can say that, I was his team mate but right now I got to find help my love and her sister there badly wounded"

"We'll give you a hand even if you want come back to Kumo" offered Karui,

"Yea for the first part maybe for the second" replied Naruto, as the Kumo team gave aid.

**A mile out side of Konoha,**

Hinata, slowly awakes in pain, "Iie" a dark tan woman looks right at her have taking her attention from her sword cleaning,

"Hay your awake yo Blonde you girlfriend is awake "shouted the woman, Hinata stare at the woman's forehead her eyes widen.

"Hay what's with the stare" asked Samui of look at Hinata then noted her eyes lacking pupils and realised what clan she belong to,

"Uh ho" muttered Samui as Hinata spotted her sword at her side and lunged,

**Out side the cave the Kumo team and Konoha survivors had set camp,**

Omoi had no idea how to console some one who lost there whole village, Kumo and Konoha were unfriendly to each other, after the whole Hyuuga fiasco "_little point of that now",_

Naruto had his head in his hands he barely said a word,

Karui was acting very strange walking back and fore very agate Omoi guessed Karui was in the same boat as the three now village-less ninjas once,

Karui didn't like to talk about her past Bii Kiraa knew her history and always had privet talks with her, but they never tell what happen,

"Yo Blonde your girlfriend is awake" shouted Samui from the cave

Naruto face lit up "Hinata" he went to see his girlfriend,

Both Kumo stared at the cave, as a high pitch screaming was heard,

"That Baka I told her to remove her headband" shouted Karui,

"Huh?" Omoi looked,

"She Hyuuga" death pan Karui,

"Oh that's bad" remarked Omoi,

"She was the one almost kidnapped" said Naruto and moved to enter the cave,

"That's worst" yelled Omoi,

"Kumo your Kumo you're not going to take me again your not getting my eyes" shrieked Hinata's voice, and sounds of a fight were heard,

"Hay stop……shit …….. ow damn it …….wait a sec put that down ho crap" yelled Samui, as she can stumbling out with Hinata wearing only bandages and blue panties holding Samui sword trying to kill her,

"You're not going to take me, you're not going to take me, you're not going to take me" shouted Hinata as she tried to turned Samui in to lunch meat, who was trying to get away,

"Hinata" yelled Naruto, and ran at her Omoi was right behind him, Samui was now ageist a tree as the manic half naked Hyuuga raised her sword over her, "your not taking my eyes"

"Hay I don't want your eyes you can even keep the sword just don't kill me" Samui weakly tried to clam down the Hyuuga women seeing as her right arm and left hand were numbed early on,

"Die Kumo Die Kumo Die Die Die Die" cried manic looking Hinata as she was about to spilt Samui in two Omoi used his palm to disarmed the Hyuuga by pushing the hilt and grabbing the handle as Naruto grabbed her from behind,

"Let me go I will kill you Kumo all of you teme Kumo" yelled Hinata as she trashed about,

"Hina it's me Naruto" spoke Naruto, Hinata eyes widen,

"Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata, and turned around to look at him "No this is a Kumo trick your going rape me and cut my eyes out" cried Hinata and tried to get away but Naruto held her tight and mashed his lips with hers, then pressed his forehead against her's and whispered "I see you all those times the prelims the 3 training posts all those missions I see you now I thought you died a part of me died"

Hinata clams down her cheeks red, "still think it's a trick" Naruto asked softly as Hinata broke down lashed on to him "Naruto our home is it" Hinata asked,

Naruto eyes tears up Hinata realised her family friends and home were gone forever "OH Kami no" cried Hinata as both Konoha ninja fell to the ground holding each other, after a minute both clamed down Karui approach the 2,

Naruto had drape his coat over the Hyuuga's shoulders after seeing her undress even then she shot looks of hate at all 3 Kumo,

Hinata tears stained face turned to Karui "Why are Kumo here planning on stealing another defenceless child from there beds or maybe cut out the dead ones eyes" stated Hinata every drop of hate was pored in to her words,

Naruto was shocked by the amount of hate the normally kind Hyuuga was putting out but not really surprise he knew Hinata's bad history with Kumo.

Karui sighed and reached in to her battle dress to pull out a headband it's was old the cloth was frayed the metal was scratched and chipped, a swirl was craved in to the metal,

Karui rubbed the metal idly before she looked at the 2,

"I'm not from Kumo or even from Kaminari no Kuni I was born in Uzu no Kuni and was a Genin ninja of Uzu before all of Uzu was destroyed by Yamata no Orochi who by what the old stories say about the beast said to have battle Kyuubi no Youko, to a stand still,"

Naruto eyes widen at that part sure he knows there are other Demons then the tailed beasts but a non tailed beast fought Kyuubi no Youko, to a draw?.

"I don't wear the mark of Kumo even if I'm register as a Ninja of Kumo and lead a Kumo team I'm and will always be Uzu so believed me when I say Kumo its not after your eyes Lady Hyuuga the 4th. Raikage who replaced 3rd . Raikage who ordered it and shamed not only his village but all of Kaminari no Kuni, because of his actions, your kins remains do rest in Kumo we wanted to give them back but Hyuuga never aloud Kumo to returned them,

"My uncle was the strongest in the clan even more then my father but the bird cage seal keep him from acting ageist elders they want to brand me because I wanted to stop using the seal, its more likely they though his remains returned would cause the branch family to think that they can change there fate" spoke Hinata, "Well I guess there will be no cages anymore", tears ran down her cheeks,

"We came to find out about Uchiha Sasuke and tell your Kage about 5 Kage summit" stated Omoi,

"5 Kage summit" both Konoha nins asked to getter,

"There only now getting started to work getter a little late now the others tailed beasts save one are sealed and the Raikage calling the kages together because his brother was taken oh fucking Kami" explained Naruto "Konoha had taken out several members all ready only Suna has help us".

"Yea I know the Akatsuki had kidnapped the Raikage's brother our teacher who held Hachibi no Kyogyu those Temes already kidnapped and killed Nii Yugito by taking out Nibi no Baraneko Yugito was looked up to by every Kumo kunoichi it burns me up to think that Yugito-sama is rotting in some hole in the middle of nowhere as some red cloud wearing freaks using Nibi for there own sick gains both Hachibi and Nibi were protectors of Kaminari" said Samui,

"Well there no point to for a 5 Kage summit" muttered Omoi,

"The hell there is you're looking at 6th Hokage" declared Naruto standing up with Hinata,

The Kumo ninja stared at the blond,

"I realised there were almost 30 teams worth of ninja out side of Konoha in outposts and on missions I know about 4 clans who would throw there backing with me when I made Hokage and connections with leaders of a number of Minor villages and nations" said Naruto with grin,

Hinata thought back and added it all to getter, _"Naruto-kun dose have that much backing"_

"Yea right" remarked Omoi, no one young or old had that kind of connections,

"Your more nuts then that Hyuuga your village is a pile of dead bodies and shattered buildings there's no more Hokage's" yelled Samui,

Karui shakes her head even she had proclaimed that she would rebuild Uzu it was dream.

"No he is not nuts or lying he knows Garra the 5th Kazekage the shrine maiden Shion of Oni no Kuni Daimyo Koyuki of Yuki no Kuni the people of Nami no Kuni own Naruto there very nations life and that was his first mission out side of-of " Hinata hung her head, Naruto hugs Hinata "Thank you" he whispered,

"Konoha still lives with in us the old man Hokage told me as long as the will of fire burns there will always be a Hokage," said Naruto looking at the Kumo team "I'm alive Hinata alive the will of fire still burns,"

"Hin-ata"

Every one turned to see a trembling Hanabi her left eye was bandaged and holding a blanket around her body,

Hinata dashed over to her sister, and engulfed her in a hug "Hanabi-chan thank kami thank kami " said Hinata over and over again "We're the only ones left" asked Hanabi sounding dead in side, Hinata was unable to say, the attack was so fast and the building falling,

Naruto sighed he really didn't want to do what he plans to do he must and with that said he made a cross seal,

"Holy cow" explained Omoi his sucker fell out, as nearly 500 Kage clones appeared and headed to Konoha, as Naruto bit his thumb and flashed hands seals,

"Not even Bee can make that many clones" stated Karui,

Samui jaw drops,

Hinata looked at Kumo nins spoke "He's only using half the max number" with a little sumg smile, at the dumb founded looks,

"Summon no jutsu" yelled Naruto, in a -poof- 2 short toads wearing black capes were Summoned,

"Hay Naruto-chan it's been only 3 weeks and your still not….." said Ma happily but trails off seeing his face,

"Naruto what happen" ask Pa,

Naruto lip trembled as he drop to his keens and hug both Toad elders and cried,

**Later,**

"This is most grave" muttered Pa staring at the ruins of Konoha, Naruto said nothing but held the hat of the Hokage, as Baachan's body was found it seemed her mind was destroyed before her throat was slit, and her blood was used to pant a fan on the wall beside her,

"It's Revenge" spoke Naruto, Pa nods Pein was driven by revenge, "I'm no better then Pein and Sasuke but save one thing………..I'm ending the chain"

"We have a lot of work to do" said Pa and hop on to Naruto's shoulder,

Ma stayed with the Hyuuga sisters using her healing jutsus on both of them Hanabi left eye was badly damaged, but Ma's healing herbs were doing there thing Ma had taken a liking to both Hyuuga and doted on both girls like any grandmother would,

Naruto and the Kumo team went to the ruins Pa call out every Toad, to help with the task of honouring the falling collecting scrolls of the history of ninja who have past for those of the future,

Message toads went far and wide with a minatory return order issued by the 6th. Hokage, and Requests for help,

Weeks passed after the Kumo team got every thing on the Teme and returned to Kumo Hinata Hanabi and Naruto were staying in the Hokage tower after the Toads removed the bodies, out of every thing in Konoha the tower was build to with any thing,

Both sisters were sorting out scrolls and papers, in the Hokage office.

"Hello Hinata Hanabi" spoke Karui with her team as she entered with 20 Kumo ninjas,

"I'm sorry but the Hokage is out" muttered Hinata and compared 2 papers "Hanaba chan I found the missing page"

Karui blinked at the blow off _"a fools dream",_

"Thank you" replied Hanabi and takes the page and placed the paper in to the book before tying the book together,

"There is no Hokage" declared a loud male voice as the Kumo ninja parted to aloud Raikage in,

"Do you have an appointment" Hinata glances at the Raikage, who blinked at the Hyuuga,

"How long tile all important items can be move" asked Raikage, as a woman looks at a clip board, "most important items have already been collect in this tower, a few hours".

Raikage nodded "All right girl I'm willing to offer to you your sister and the boy Jounin ranks in returning with us your village is gone but with the skills jutsus and scrolls of Konoha you can make Kumo your home and make it stronger"

"That's a nice offer but Konoha is and will ever be our home and every item here belongs to Konoha"

Raikage stomp up to Hinata and backed handed her to the floor, "sister" shouted Hanabi, and really wanted to attack the giant but she was out numbered and overpower Hinata gave a smile and Hanabi nodded,

"I'm trying, to be nice given your tragic lost think about your sister a mere genin with a blood line and no village or clan" spoke Raikage and cup Hanabi chin who glares at the man "she wouldn't last a year"

"I know you're not nuts to refused it's the best offer you can get" said Samui.

"This coming from some one begging for her life and I wouldn't step in Kumo if it's the last ninja village in the land" said Hinata wiping the blood from her mouth.

"You bitch" yelled Samui and try to draw her sword but Omoi held her back,

"Very well take them I want every thing packed up and to back Kumo within 2 hours" ordered Raikage before turning his back the rest left with him to collect every thing of value,

"Hinata please there nothing here in Kumo you can start over" asked Karui,

"You said your still Uzu I'm afraid I only see a turncoat you dishonour your peoples memory" stated Hinata Karui step backed as if she been slap, the woman with the clip board walked up as, Karui left with her team,

"You will betaken to BOLT and placed in a cell you -will- give detailed listings of all gentle fist moves and we'll –will-be taking samples your sister will be place in the BOLT training program to become a Ninja of Kumo"

"Never" spoke Hinata getting to her keens,

"Go to hell hag" shouted Hanabi the woman looked at Hanabi then jested sharply" 4 Kumo ninja advanced.

Hinata and Hanabi got in to stances,

"Heh I'm really look foreword in taking samples" remarked one Kumo and grabbed Hinata arm,

Hinata hand glowed and the sides of her eyes the veins bulged, in a bust of speed "-Gentled Step lion's claws- "an aura of chakra that resembled 3 claws sliced in to the Kumo chest and out his back,

"If you even dare touch my sister I –will- kill you" said Hinata, as she and Hanabi jabbed chakra points or slashed there attackers with Kunai,

"Restrain them" order the Kumo kunoichi,

"Come here little girl I'm not going to hurt you" said a Kumo nin and tried to grab Hanabi, who got under the arms and slammed both palms in to the unprotected waist the man he drop backwards,

"I'm a Hyuuga kunoichi a Genin of Konoha not a little girl "declared Hanabi her eyes veins bulged.

Both sisters nodded to each other and spin on the balls of there feet "-Heavenly Spin-"both sisters said as one,

2 chakra domes expanded sending any thing Kumo and not nailed down flying back, the Kumo ninja got up and looked pissed off,

The Kumo kunoichi throws down her chip board, "I had it you baka's were is your 6th I don't see him anywhere you fools"

"Right here" the Kumo kunoichi spins on her heel, nin wire came out from her sleeves and wrapped around the owner of the voice,

"Hi guy's……..who hit you Hina" asked Naruto seeing the spit lip, Hinata, looked away, she was ashamed even after being heal and trained how easily she aloud some one to hit her like that,

"There big dumb Kage did it and the hag were taking use away and steal every thing" said Hanabi, Naruto growled.

(The same outfit in the latest mangas but wearing the kage hat)

"You're just a boy," stated Kumo kunoichi, "It make's things easy host of Kyuubi no Youko if you come quietly and don't put up a fight you be treated fairly in Kumo your power would grant a high place with in Kumo"

"That's sounds nice I would believed you if your big asshole of a kage hadn't back handed my wife and you threaten them in to something they don't want, oh yeah tie me up and steal what is not yours" stated Naruto looking at the remaining Kumo, "…..ho and messed up my office,

"Sorry that was our fault" spoke Hinata as Hanabi rubbed the back of her head,

"Oh any way …." Started Naruto, but was cut off.

"Listen boy you and the Hyuuga are coming with us this is the way the world works" said Kumo kunoichi,

"My name bitch is not boy or host or Kyuubi its Naruto……. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto son of the Yellow flash, Neo Sennin of toads and, the 6th. Hokage and not some one you fuck with",

The Kumo ninja eyes widen, "We hit the jackpop here" spoke a Kumo-nin,

"Well that's good we always knew the Red Tornado had a son with the Yellow flash but she was never broken now Kumo has her son and who is host to Kyuubi no Youko a happy family reunion" said Kumo kunoichi smugly stated, and surged chakra in to her wires to shock Naruto's lights out but he didn't seem to feel it,

"You should be flat on your back" Kumo kunoichi spoke takes a step back in fear as KI in the room rose,

"What…….did…… you……just……say" Naruto clenched his teeth and easily broke the wires, "Kumo has my mother" yelled Naruto and smashed his fist in to the kunoichi face that knocked her out,

"Naruto-kun" muttered Hinata,

"This is distressing news" spoke a ninja that was behind 2 Kumo ninjas and smashed there head to getter, the others were take out by kunai or being dragged away by living masses of shadows,

"Your orders Hokage-sama" ask a dark blue cape wearing kunoichi,

"I want every Kumo that is in Konoha asses on a plate but the Raikage is mine"

"How you like your asses cook or tenderise" asked a Roth ninja.

"Get creative and throw her to I&T right away I believed there very eager to return to work" order Naruto as 2 Fuuma clan ninjas were dragging the Kunoichi away,

"One more thing….." Naruto looked at Hinata who nods,

"Tell them to go wild with that one seems to be the Raikage assistant I want every thing she knows"

"Right ..eeh ….I remember her she was with the Kumo teams that raided our home 3 years ago" spoke Roth Kunoichi, "I guess pay back is a bitch",

After every one leaves Naruto hugs Hinata "sorry I was on the other side of the village I should had left some guards, clones or a few toads"

Hinata just kiss him, "We're ok you have some business with the Raikage" Naruto just nods before he runs and jumps out the windrow.

"Sister you think Kumo going to be standing after this is over" ask Hanabi,

Hinata looked at her little sister, who was looking at her before she walks away,

"Yea think so to Dad wouldn't mind having Uncle next to him" spoke Hanabi as she started rubbing her left eye "I think I'll keep my left eye covered for the rest of the day".

**Towards the East gate**

"What's taking her so long, bah she can link up with us later" thought the Raikage out loud,

"Are you letting what that slip of a girl said get to you" ask Raikage noting Karui staring at the ground,

"……………" Karui said nothing,

"Then take a look around you" said Raikage, "Konoha aloud it's self to lose its power and is destroyed for showing weakness"

"Think of this way we're saving there lives" spoke Omoi he didn't like it but it's for there own good,

"Something is bugging me alot areas were cleared up but showed signs of people" said Samui,

"Those clones and toads that's all or bandits they like rats nowadays" Raikage waved off Samui worry "If we're any more lucky the Kyuubi host would drop in to our laps,"

"Hay Rai-teme you over muscled bozo who the hell do you think you are" shouted Naruto standing behind the Kumo group,

"See what I mean" spoke Raikage and turned to face Naruto "alright boy stop this fools idea of rebuilding Konoha and returned to Kumo with us my brother is gone as the 3 day mark pasted already but the Akatsuki………" started Raikage but saw a woman with long dark purple hair pale grey skin with a red triangle mark on her forehead, walk from behind Naruto,

"Hello nice to see you and I will not marry you I thought you taken a hint after your little raid failed" said Roth Aerlla not happy to see the Raikage,

"Hay Oba-chan you and Ero-senin were right he is really over muscled" remarked Naruto,

"I know Naruto-kun it reminds me of my dead thank Kami X Trigon" Aerlla replied as more of her clan appeared not happy to see Kumo ninjas in there new home,

"Pity Jiraiya isn't here with us he would love to relived those months of staying with a mostly female clan and smashing Kumo ninjas," spoke Aerlla smiling,

"Ero-Sennin thought it was the closest thing to heaven a super pev can get well with out getting beat to a pulp every day" joked Naruto with a sad smile.

"Your that Genin who was with the Toad Sennin" yelled Raikage, he saw how exotic Roth Aerlla looked and adds her clans vast Fuujutsus and blood line shadow bending, to Kumo he tried and failed to woo her so he order the kidnapping of her children as leveraged for her to wed him and add her clans power to Kumo's,

But the Sennin of Toads of the Sannin with a orange wearing loud blond saved both twins and aids the Roth, in beating back the raiding party with heavy losses to Kumo,

"I did say he was slow" said Aerlla, Naruto shrugged his shoulders,

The whole clan packed up and went in to hiding after that,

"Naruto-kun The Fuuma Clan has cleared the west side of Konoha 20 Kumo's" reported Sasame who was wiping clean her swords and Hanzaki who held up 20 blooded headbands,

Naruto nodded,

"Iga reports that we wiped out the rats in our area 12 in all" said an old man with a large, gourd-shaped head, appeared in whirl wind of leafs.

"Thanks Gourdy" replied Naruto,

The number of blood veins throbbing on the old mans head was a record "Don't call me that you baka-gaki my name is Azuki Rousai",

"I call them as I see them" replied Naruto, Rousai sent death glares at the blond.

"Kouga has slain 14 Kumo ninja" spoke a very beautiful young woman, and bushed her hip agist Hanzaki leg making him red in the face, her family branch of Kouga was know for there deadly kiss and any man who sleeps with any woman from her family don't awake again,

but a forward unit of Kouga ninjas had nearly ran in to a forward Roth unit on there way to Konoha after a stand off that ended up with Roth Aerlla Iga Oboro with Kouga Gennosuke meeting face to face,

Both sides didn't need to have point less battle, a friend of there clan had called out for help,

After Oboro said Message Toad Aerlla had a full blown belly laugh, and show a scroll used by the Message Toad's

Iga's and Kouga's scrolls matched Roth's scroll save in the clan name address to,

Naruto didn't say any thing about other ninja clans in his message, "what a block head" muttered Gennosuke,

After both Oboro and Aerlla hit off with each other and were chatting with Aerlla giving tip on child reining, as Oboro talked of the events that proceeded her union with Gennosuke,

Both elders of Iga and Kouga hired Konoha to make sure the union wouldn't be stop by members of both clans opposed to the union, or have a renewed blood feud, in the area,

in the end Naruto saved her and Gennosuke lives from the immortal of Iga Yakushiji Tenzen who nearly kill Naruto but her -Mystic Eyes- and Gennosuke -Enchanted Vision- had killed Tenzen, and his demon,

Soon Roth Iga and Kouga mingled compared fighting styles and weapons they mainly use, 3 clans thought 2 were joined together by marriage exchange jutsus as a show of friendship a very useful seal from Roth that aloud a person to control there blood line in case it was out of control, even the kiss of death,

"Cool Kagerou-chan your group is ahead of Iga but behind Fuuma" said Naruto that caused Hanzaki to thrust out the headbands like flowers to Kagerou, all sweaty and red number 34 in the face, nothing say I like you like a fist holding slain ninja headbands,

"And that leaves the Roth so no touching there ours" stated Aerlla, every Roth draws weapons and ready Jutsu's,

"But first I wonder is the Red Tornado of Uzu and Konoha Uzumaki Kushina,

"Yes" replied Karui with out thinking.

"That nice tell me why is my mother I believed dead in some cell in Kumo" asked Naruto,

Karui looked like she would fall over dead right there, "your clan name is Uzumaki"

Naruto nods,

Karui looked at the Raikage, before staring at Naruto,

"A-and Kushina i-is-s he-eld in Kumo"

Naruto nods, and spoke "The words were never broken I may not be very sharp at times I do know what happens to kunoichi, 16 years I been alone my father sealed Kyuubi no Youko in me now I thought my birth mother had die as a report stated her room was destroyed, but Rai-teme assistant was smug let a few things slip out".

Karui world turned grey every thing be came a blur, before she settled her gaze on the Raikage every thing became focus on the man who lie to her that Uzumaki Kushina who her Clan once vow to protect as the guards and retainers of the ruling clan of Uzu, had died she was already to turn in her rank to leave for Konoha his brother Bii Kiraa was the one who told her there was a Uzumaki alive in Konoha but was the most feared Kunoichi of her day the Red Tornado Kiraa who help her make a new start in Kumo'said "if you got to go you got to go"

"You lie to me" Karui for the first time in 16 years her mask shatter she was always distant and cold she still was friends with Kiraa aka Killer Bee even after the last Uzumaki was dead by another demon she can't hate him after all that he had done for her, but his brother knew even listened to her story of her homeland if a only a little part Uzu is alive she would keep it safe,

Tears ran down her face,

"It's the way the world works the strong must be strong the 3rd . order her to be kidnapped and had left nothing behind, even taking that mednin with them, the 9 tails was a perfect cover but even after 6 years when I became the Raikage had them interrogate again again for a year the old man Hokage had hid the son of the 4th .well they knew the boys name but never told his name or anything that can clue us in on what the boy's name or looks every document kept, about the boy was sealed in side the Hokage tower," stated Raikage,

"You should have let them go" whisper Karui, Naruto looked at Karui she had ask her Kage to let a enemy go _"Ero-Sennin is this what you think peace means"_

_"Gaki it only takes one to say peace but only when more say and think peace will it mean a damn" _

"Stop being a fool I wouldn't aloud 2 powerful ninja like Ichiyo Rin and Uzumaki Kushina go the info they hold even out weighed there value to be had by dissection to learn there secrets and using there eggs to breed there genes for Kumo and you are Kumo's top ninja and I'm not let you leave to fallow a dream a fools dream those 2 are dead after I return"

"Teme" growled Naruto,

After that was said a cried of pure rage came from Karui, as she attacks the Raikage, who got in to a ready stance and ram his fist in to Karui who bent around the fist even as blood came from her mouth, 2 kunai were flip out in to her hands and were stab in to his arm, "I'll kill you" growled Karui as she bleed from her mouth,

"AAAAAAAggghhhhhhhh" yelled Raikage who tossed Karui in to the air and smashed his fist to her again then gave a spin kick that sent Karui flying Naruto was about to save her when 2 blurs leap from there hiding spot the dark blue grabs Karui the red and pink smash a fist in to the ground that caused it to explode forcing Kumo ninja to leap away, Roth ninja leap and attack,

Raikage avoided an attack from 6 Naruto clones, and a swipe from Aerlla, kunai before getting a punch from Naruto, that send him flying back,

As Raikage landed, he felt KI and used his arm bands to block the swords of Omoi and Samui,

"You two betrayed me as well" yelled Raikage, and easily pushed both away the duo landed in a stance,

"You betrayed Karui and us first we only told happen to Konoha and about the girls and Naruto because we didn't want to see them ended up dead" yelled Omoi,

"Karui may be a cold bitch but she team Killer Bee's cold bitch she watch our back though every mission as we did her's and you destroyed her" spat Samui,

"It's good to see were you guy stand and as Hokage I offered you both Jounin ranks what you say" said Naruto in sage mode,

"Can we get a few cuts at the Teme" ask Omoi,

"Hmmmmmmm ok but the rest is mine" said Naruto

"Deal" yelled Samui,

"Now Naruto your not going to fight a Kage with out your team mates are you" spoke a voice Naruto thought he never hear again, "Kakashi"

Kakashi no longer wearing a vest or head band but seems his usually covered eye had a still healing cut, he was holding a limp Karui, "Yo"

"Sorry we were hiding in Nami in a old hide out of Gatuo's when Tenzo told us" spoke a pink haired female,

"Sakura"

Sakura out fit was the same but had a big ass battle axe on her back and she had cut across her face,

"The others are coming we're here first because seeing a horde of Kumo ninja with Mr. Muscles in the lead were heading for Konoha we ran ahead to help you" said Kakashi and trailed off,

"But it seems you been busy" said Sakura eyeing the Roth and Fuuma beside the Iga and Kouga,

"Others you mean……." Said Naruto, but shakes his head "Tell me later" ,

"I'm Roth Aerlla Naruto said a lot about you 2 we'll take care of her and chat later"Aerlla said as Kakashi passed Karui to 2 Roth who sank in to a pool of shadows,

"That's a new one by me" remarked Kakashi at the Roth Jutsu.

"All good I hope" replied Sakura, "for his skulls sake" the Pink haired kunoichi, raised a fist at Naruto who backs off alittle, but was happy to see them standing before him,

"I though you were dead" Naruto smiled tears in his eyes, Kakashi eye smiled and Sakura flash a grin, next there eyes harden and lock on to the Raikage,

"Raven and Maria make sure no Kumo leaves we can't have Kumo knowing yet" shouted Aerlla,

"Right," shouted Raven,

"You hear her and past the word" yelled Maria as both Twins changed at a group of Kumo, ninja's, the first 2 were killed by the snake like arms of Rousai ,

"Hay Gourdy those were ours" shouted Maria and avoided a kunai, wile Raven covers her back,

"Gaki this is not a game and don't call me Gourdy" yelled Rousai,

"Try to act your age oldman " spoke Kagerou, "oops your are acting your age" she jabs, and blows a mist of posion at her enemies

"Baah Iga witch's and Roth Punkect's" muttered Rousai, and lashed out a long range kick at a Kumo.

"Now Raikage tell us were Rin-hime and Kushina-sama are and you will get a clean death" demanded Kakashi, "maybe……….naa I'm going to make you beg for death for taking and keeping 2 people from Naruto's and my life"

"Teme Naruto's own mother" spat Sakura, and hefted her axe, "Your ass is grass now"

"In the name of Konoha and the will of fire Kumo day's are number so ordered by the 6th. Hokage" stated Naruto and tossed the Kage hat aside to show his Konoha headband,

"This is how our world works"


	2. Chapter 2

**Out but Still Here……..**

**You Sakura haters may like this she get beating down and theres a lemon**

Naruto breath out Natural chakra flowed in to his senses he knows that all Kumo ninjas were dead or disabled, even seeing that kunoichi that was not enjoying her stay with I&T,

"Fuck they work fast" muttered Naruto, shutter at something very painful was used on her, or more like pushed in to her……….."I really didn't need to view that"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Sakura,

Naruto shakes his head,

"Hinata and Hanabi were threaten by an Kumo Kunoichi and her group and to make along story short I&T are working her over with out a leash" remarked Naruto with a dark grin, towards Mr Muscles, who knows who he was talking about.

"Damn I didn't known you had it in you" Kakashi remarked, "I knew I&T would stay around Konoha, they were your body guards when you were younger"

"Really I was surprised there were still alive a few Iga stumble on there hide out Anko nearly killed a few I knew before I got there"

"Mad snake woman" muttered Rousai, at seeing Konoha self proclaimed Sexy Snake Mistress Anko for the first time ready to skin him alive,

"Yea but she nice when you get to know her" remarked Maira watching the impending battle, beside him.

"And not make her mad" spoke Raven watching her mother, When Naruto call for help they came.

"nnh" grunted Rousai,

"I like her" smiled Kagerou and winked at Hanzaki who blows steam from his ears as Sasame winked and told him good luck,

"She must have really made you mad T--"started Sakura but trailed off bad and still fresh memories came,

**Flash back**

Oto and Ame ninjas attacked Konoha bypassing defence seals and killing any one in there cross hairs,

Sakura had fought her way to the tower and found who was leading the attack, Ino was covering her agist a mob of Ame and Oto ninjas,

"You Teme how could you do this to your home ………….your friends………….. I Love you why" shouted Sakura shocked that her teacher some one she viewed a big sister the Hokage was now on her knees with a blank stare even a little drool drip from her mouth,

"You pink hair weak no name clan bitch I spit on useless things like friends and spit on your love there all just stepping stones to be used and tossed aside even this drooling brain dead slut has more use then you" said Sasuke,

Sakura green eyes widen _"mind destroying Genjutsus"_

"You destroyed her mind" whimpers Sakura and a sword sliced in to Tsunade neck blood spray hit Sakura face, "Tsunade" Sakura spoke weakly as she wipes Tsunade blood off her face, Sakura tears washed away some blood a lone tear dropped on to the growing blood pool.

"Konoha killed my happiness made me kill by brother because Konoha order him kill his own clan for Konoha this is only an out come that I kill Konoha every man woman child and ninja" spoke Sasuke as he painted the Uchiha fan in Tsunade blood, "Now she useless" and Sasuke lets go of Tsunade hair as she drop lifeless, to the floor,

"Where's the dope" Sasuke asked kicking aside the Hokage hat like trash, Sakura hands became fist's before glaring at Sasuke in hate, and rage.

"I will never tell you because I'll kill you back stabber" spat Sakura as she attacked,

"-Tsukuyomi Mode-" Sasuke eyes glowed, but she wasn't in the normal Tsukuyomi but she was in something,

Sakura felt like she was moving in tar and Sasuke moved to the side step her then stabbed her,

"AAAAaaagghhhh" She cried out in pain as Sasuke pressed his blade in to her left side, Sakura tried to back hand Sasuke's head off, but was easily avoided, and eared a cut on her thigh," argh" she was gripping both wounds as blood staining her out fit, _"I'm in a Genjutsu that making me slow"_

"Sakura just give up your useless as always and tell me were's Kyuubi oops I meant dope" spoke Sasuke.

"Your right come closer" muttered Sakura dropping to her keens, Sasuke smirked and patted her head, like a dog.

"You are smart you know your place when next to an Uchiha, like a dog and master" Sasuke kneels down to cup Sakura chin, leaning in with every word his useless team mate said, "Naruto……. Is………coming.

………back……….from……….beating……Your…..…over………….pamper………….duck butted head it" Sakura started slowly drawing Sasuke in before he knew it Sakura smashed her forehead in to his nose breaking his nose and -Tsukuyomi Mode- followed by her throwing him out a window, and hitting the ground with a thump,

Sasuke shakes off the broken glass and felt his nose, before seeing Sakura leaping from the window,

"-Sky Heel Kick-"shouted Sakura and drop heel kick that cratered around her foot before blowing upwards at Sasuke,

"Damn'it- Katon-blaze no jutsu-"yelled Sasuke making seals before blowing out a super heated fire,

"-Doton-wall- shouts Sakura flashed hand seals and slams both hand to the ground a earth wall shoots up in front of her blocking the fire attack after it stop she grabs both sides of the wall "Katon this you teme" yelled Sakura and rip it up and throws it at Sasuke,

Sasuke avoided the flying rubble, only to have Sakura running at him already fist readied,

Sakura breaks his jaw and next she grabs his shoulder,

"This is for Tsunade" Sasuke felt his liver shoot up in to his chest, "This is for the people of Konoha you killed" Sakura smashed her keen in to Sasuke ribs, before allowing him to stand swaying "and this is for me" screamed Sakura and upper cuts Sasuke's head clean off,

Sasuke headless lifeless body drops from her hands next was numbing for Sakura soon she dropped to her hands and keens as she cried,

"Tsunade I'm sorry I'm should have save you I'm sorry" sobbed Sakura,

"Well that was point less –Arrow Stinger-" Sakura's eye widen just as a lighting Bolt blasted her backwards shocking her body, _"another_ _Genjutsus"_

"You too weak and useless to even try to fight me" Sasuke said as Sakura was sliding on her back a few feet before she back flips to stand her back was cut up by the rocks and she hissed in pain before seeing Sasuke slashed at her head too fast to even avoid,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" screamed Sakura grabs her face, blood gushing passes her fingers, as she was staggering around holding her face leavening a blood stained trail,

"-Lion Combo-" was heard before Sakura felt a powerful kick to her chest then another followed by a heel kick then and a elbow blow to her head, making her hit the ground harder,

"ugrh" moaned Sakura.

"A Uchiha is too great to lose to a bitch like you"

"If you're so great why's your prick nose broken" jabbed Sakura as she painfully and blindly rolled to her back, "and I'm not half the bitch you are because you used to be Orochimaru butt ponder you had more sex with men them most hookers"

"Grrrrrrr"

"-Thunders Rage-" Sakura felt her body nerves on fire as lighting chakra danced all over her, "EEEEEkkkkkkaaaaaaacc…………..".

Sakura some how stayed awake and smelted burnt flesh her own burnt flesh,

"One last time where's the dope" Sasuke voice asked,

"Go….Fuck….your ……own……ass" spat Sakura blindly a snarl and Sakura got kicked hard in to a wall.

"Aah….did……I hit…a …….nerve" said Sakura, moving to sit half lend ageist the wall, she smiled like Naruto.

"Bitch- Manipulated Shuriken no jutsu-"was all Sakura heard when a wet sound of metal meeting flesh before darkness over takes her mind, she hear voices and sounds, as she just slide to her left and dropped to the ground with a thump, her life blood pooling out,

**Later**

"_I'm being carried?"_

"Sakura can you hear me………….."

"We need to ……… blood lost…."

"………..May not….

"Don't finish that she going to live"

**Later on**

"_Sea air??" _

"Good Kami is that Sakura"

"Were's Naru…………..

**Later much Later**

A young woman head move side to side in fear as sweat cling to her hair,

Sakura eyes opened and she shoots up with a gasp she was alive "Oh Kami Konoha was burning and Tsunade ooohh no no no -sob-" she cried,

After a few min's to collected her self to think,

She felt bandages all over her body; she noted she can see her B cup breasts and dark pink haired covered crotch some one must have removed her battle dress to heal her wounds and burns well she wasn't in a cell in Oto or Ame they would have let her wounds get infected and had her chain to a damp cold floor eagle spread all ready for easy rape and or torture and the room wasn't in a non license cathouse it had a very homey feel a very familiar feel nor she been drug up in to a living mindless sex toy.

Sakura looked around a room and spotted a full length mirror,

She was nude but didn't care throwing the covers off she got to her feet uneasily,

Sakura stared at her still growing body her pale skin had pink healing burns from her feet legs thighs waist chest and arms, her tummy was wrap tightly "must be were that big Shuriken hit" Sakura said out loud, her face was covered her nose and cheeks were covered with bandages and she can still see, a good sign no nerves damage she can feel her face.

Ripping off the bandages, from cheek to cheek and across her nose just below her eyes her face was sacred, it wasn't wide nor jagged a very clean and thin cut, "At lest it's more notable then my big forehead its make me more deadly looking" muttered Sakura, as she traced the scar any higher or deeper she would be blind or dead,

Turning around her back had bandages taped on deep cuts seeing some blood leak though, other then her hair was longer and smelled a bit she was healing well,

The door rattled with out thinking Sakura dashed to a small patch of wall beside the opening door out of line of site, a body moved in to the room and saw the emptied bed,

Sakura arms wrap around the persons head she can easily snap a neck with out using chakra,

"Aaaaaacccckkkkk Damn it forehead it's me Ino" yelled the woman, Green eyes widened,

"Porker" said Sakura lets Ino go and turned her around, save for the brown hair and blue eyes with pupils it was Ino nothing can hide that high pitch voice,

"Ino your alive your alive really alive" said Sakura and hugs Ino "I'm never been so happy to see you" tears came from Sakura eyes and Ino returned the hug,

"ha a few Ame and Oto ninjas can't kill me that easily"

"We thought you wouldn't last a day when Kakashi found you, you were fucked up big time the worst I seen you must have that iron hard skull of yours and Tsunade-sama training to thank that your with the living,"

"Tsunade…………Tsunade………..ohhh she…… she………. is dead by Sasuke hand" said Sakura tears came again and Sakura legs gave out, in numb shock, Ino half dragged Sakura to the bed, "I'm sorry Tsunade I just stands and saw her killed her blood was on my face you believed me right"

Sakura muttered and cried looking at Ino very lost on what to do,

"I know bill board brow your still in shock you need rest and more healing I'll get some food later right now you'll need sleep" said Ino fingers glowed and press both glowing hands to Sakura temples putting the Pinket to sleep and made her have happy dreams, Ino covered Sakura in 2 thick blankest and left giving a sad smile, before closing the door

Sakura shakes her head free of the cobwebs.

"It good to know Hinata and her sister are good I saw her dragging Hanabi away from a large battle in the market area, but a large explosion caused me to lose track" Sakura said,

"They never left the market area they got half buried under a building" replied Naruto "I don't blame you I blame my self mostly,"

"You done yet talking or should I start killing your ninja Hokage" mocked Raikage tossing his coat and Raikage hat aside,"I'm the known as the titian of Kumo" he posed, his muscles bulged,

"Must be small" said Aerlla,

"Oh yes it must be all those muscles" spoke Sakura catching the hint.

"Huh?" question Raikage with a look,

"Your little prick" replied Kakashi, then slap his hand in to his"Kami I'm hanging around Sai way too much,"

"Damn that's low" muttered Omoi.

RaiKage growl "-Thunder Quake-"he yelled, punched the ground sending a lighting bolts in to the grow tearing up the ground,

Aerlla made hand seals "-Kage shark fin blades torpedoes-" 3 shadows blade formed and sliced weave though the ground before the lighting tore it up,

"-Kage muilt headed great dragon no jutsu-" said Aerlla after finished hand seals shadows rose and coiled around each other to form a giant 4 headed dragon 4 pairs of eyes snapped open and gave a roar that shakes the ground,

Cloud darken as flashes became faster and faster, Raikage called out "-Lighting Dragon Tornado no jutsu-" lighting and thunder shot down in the form of a dragon, both jutsu clashed and explode in a flash of light,

"AAAAahhh" yelled both Omoi and Samui leaped at Raikage both spins around blades lashed out, Raikage armbands blocked all blows as 3 danced about attacking and blocking before the Raikage used a Jutsu"- Lighting Static Armour- "Both went flying back smoking,

"I think I swallowed my candy pop" Omoi moaned,

"Mirco wang" spat Samui trying to get to her feet,

"-Sakura's big chop- SHANAROO "yelled Sakura, and smashed her axe in to the ground causing a spilt to the ground that went right under Raikage feet caused the ground to give,

"You think that going to slow me down" yelled the Raikage getting to his feet, but the crumbling earth made it hard,

"No this is -Odama Rasengan-"shouted Naruto above the Raikage on the back of a summon crow,

"Me not like being him right now" said the crow as Naruto leap off, and smashed -Odama Rasengan- right in to the Raikage,

Raikage made a replacement, only to have Kakashi punched him in the face hard fallow up by" –Katon- Great Fireball no Jutsu – "

The fire ball burns Raikage blinding him, wave and swigging his arms about hoping to strike, some one.

"-Rasengan-"was all that the Raikage heard before a pain shoots though his chest,

Naruto get up from the stance looking at Raikage body before looking at Kakashi then Sakura who leaned on her battle axe, as the others looked at him, waiting to hear him speak,

"It's great to see you guys sorry I wasn't here to save Konoha maybe some one else should be Hokage" Naruto said, Sakura rolled her eyes and stomped up to Naruto and beaded him in the head,

"Ite that hurt" yelled Naruto,

"You baka you can't give away the title now you did the impossible 4 clans up rooted and came to live in a destroyed village on your request people are returning or sending aid," stated Sakura glaring at the blond,

"If that doesn't say Hokage then I'll eat my masked" replied Kakashi, placed a hand on Naruto, shoulder,

"Like it or not your Hokage get used to it" said Aerlla dusting off the Kage hat and placed it on the mess of blond hair,

"Thank's all right head for the tower we need some planning, to get 2 long over due rescued to plan out and make Kumo fear the name Konoha" said Naruto Sakura and Kakashi,shoulder to shoulder,

Days past Konoha ninjas in hiding, baggage trains and people were returning or entered Konoha

"This is every thing" ask the Naruto looking at the size of the file and tapes,"that's fast"

"Well you said go wild" shrugged Anko, with a stick in her mouth "Not much to do I'm going though Dango with drawl here other things I like are blood and sex"

"Tell me about I hadn't had Ramen in weeks" muttered Naruto, looking at the report of BOLT's holding area, "I know about the blood but were you getting the sex…………ah never mind"

"Well gaki we better act soon Kumo going to be pissed when they find out about Mr Muscles , soo have your wife and you self been fucking like rabbets yet," asked Anko,

"That's none of your damn business" shouted Naruto,

"Soo no loving eh" Anko thought out loud "well that tears it"

"What are you doing" asked Naruto edging away from Anko, who had a look in her eyes

"Oh just helping my Kage out" Anko who grabbed his coat and reared her fist back and KO'ed him,

**Later **

"OH man my head I'm going to get Anko for this" muttered Naruto and pressed down on a mound,

"EEP"

"EEP? What'ed EEP?" Naruto turned to see Lavender eyes and a very red faced holding a blanket up to her nose,

"Hinata don't tell me you got Anko-napped"

"No it was the twins they though we haven't been very wifely" muttered Hinata,

"I'm going to tan there hides for this" growled Naruto only to find him self nude, "Ack"

"We're both naked aren't we" Naruto asked, Hinata, nodded, and added, "there are seals every were"

There were locked in, _"I'm going to get them back for this"_

"I guess we do some thing" said Naruto lying on the out side coving his crotch,

"ah you find it cold" asked Hinata _"Why not they did help "_

"Ah no" replied Naruto,

"Well I am a bit hot," said Hinata and tossed the covers off her, and lay be side Naruto,

"I'm not a pervert" muttered Naruto,

"Me too" whispered Hinata,

Naruto smiled, finally at ease, and then leaned to her ear and whispered, "I love you so much."

Next, he reached his hand to Hinata's backside and squeezed playfully and began to kiss her neck erotically.

She giggled at the suddenness of the sensation and bent her head back, revealing more of her neck to him. He began to nibble softly on the skin.

"Me too" whispered Hinata, shivered slightly as he went lower to her breasts

The perfect shape, and proportions shocked Naruto. He grabbed her right breast experimentally and began massaging it slowly, warranting an unintentional moan from Hinata.

"You're beautiful all over," he muttered. He then leaned to them slowly and kissed the nipple of the left breast, before running his tongue over it delicately. He hoped she liked it.

Hinata moaned quietly in her throat at the soft pleasure Naruto was showing her. He smiled to himself and moved back up to kiss her mouth; then he gazed into her eyes.

"I still love your eyes the most," he murmured lovingly. He then leaned in, and allowing Hinata to close her eyes, pecked each eyelid with a loving delicacy only Naruto could've shown with Hinata.

They both giggled giddily and smiled at each other. They were both so happy that it was hard to contain it, so they consensually kissed again, softly.

As they lay together kissing, they closed their eyes and their lips, kissing as two teenagers would. They both bathed in the happiness they found in nothing more than the taste of the other. Two souls were slowly becoming one, intertwining forever.

Hinata soon became curious and let her hand take a trip to Naruto's crotch her hand gently around his member. He jumped and his crotch twitched in her hand but she held on firmly.

He opened his eyes and stared questioningly at Hinata, honestly surprised, not breaking the kiss, but staying still. Her eyes and hand told all as she squeezed tighter and he broke the kiss in an attempt to contain the sudden burst of pleasure by arching his back slightly, and grunting.

Hinata giggled at this result and began to move her hand up and down, rubbing her palm over his stiff piece. Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled it away and moved lower, moving her thighs apart, her most valuable and vulnerable spot, he pressed a finger ever so gently to her inner sanctum making the woman gasp,

She knew he didn't care how vulnerable she was right now; he would treat her just as lovingly and gently as he had before.

She could trust him with not just her life, but with her love. He kissed her inner thigh before climbing on top of her again.

They were both nervous, but without words they agreed that Hinata would top. Naruto laid on his back, allowing Hinata to position herself over him. He stared at her body and shivered. He loved every piece of her. From her toes to the ends of her hair; however, the always-piercing eyes still always distracted him.

She lowered her self onto him slowly, allowing him to enter her. After she had covered his head, she let her muscles relax and fell the rest of the way.

She screamed as tearing pains shot through her lower abdomen"Ow ".

Her eyes began to water as a small trickle of blood dripped from under her.

Naruto expected as much, but he still flinched and cried with Hinata. "A-are you okay?" he asked in a whisper, hoping he hadn't hurt her too much. She smiled through her tears and nodded. Naruto stayed still until she bent down to kiss him, and he bent up to return it. Naruto was sure to be gentle as he caught her lower lip between his lips and pulled away a few times. He was as gentle as he could be as he began to slowly massage her breasts again.

The pain subsided entirely as soon as Naruto's lips touched her own. She began to move around, rising and falling on Naruto's extension.

When she began, Naruto began grinding up into his lover.

The feelings they both shared were phenomenal. With slight movements, together, perfectly in sync, they were both taken to a nirvana.

Their faces contorted together as they breathed together and they continued their slow lovemaking. They gazed into each other's eyes, and fell deeper in love.

Naruto's eyes glowed with love as they stared meaningfully into Hinata's whose sky blue corneas returned the love in the relax expression around her eyes. They continued slowly until they were both ready to cum together.

They did not speed up, but Naruto began to thrust deeper into Hinata and they worked together again. As they watched the other flinch in their most vulnerable positions they both cried in joy.

After they were both done, Hinata fell on Naruto's chest and pulled her hips away, letting his fluids drip onto the sheets. As she crawled to the side she grabbed the covers and pulled them over the two. She laid her head on Naruto's chest and relaxed.

"I love you, Hinata," Naruto whispered into her ear, meaning every word.

"I love you too, Naruto," she whispered back. She was happier now than she had ever been before. Soon they both dozed off to sleep together.

**Kumo BOLT cells**

A red haired woman awaken getting off her bunk and moving stiffly having to endured, the treatment early to day to stare at the moon though the small window,

"Mommy happy for you son"

"You'll see him soon" spoke a brown haired woman that was sharing a bunk with, it got really cold in Kumo at night,

"I hope so I miss him so much I held him all that keep me going is to hold him again".


End file.
